enciklopedijafandomcom_bs-20200213-history
Nauka u salonu: žene u predvorju naučne revolucije /Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna
Žene u nauci od Arhimeda do Ajnštajna Od 16. veka iz filozofije prirode polako se izdvajaju pojedine naučne discipline. Uticaj crkve slabi, naučni metod Dekartaene Dekart (Rene Descartes, 1596–1650), francuski matematičar, filozof i fizičar, utemeljivač moderne filozofije, tvorac kartezijanskog koordinatnog sistema, analitičke geometrije i savremene epistemologije. Jedan je od glavnih predstavnika racionalizma u filozofiji. i Njutna prihvataju ne samo naučnici već i zvanične akademske institucije. Pronalasci mikroskopaIako je više naučnika učestvovalo u konstruisanju i usavršavanju mikroskopa, smatra se da su izumitelji savremenog mikroskopa engleski fizičar Robert Huk (Robert Hooke, 1635–1703) i holanđanin Entoni fon Levenhuk (Antony van Leeuwenhoek, 1632–1723 i teleskopa 34 otvaraju nove mogućnosti za istraživanje svetova van naših dimenzija. Kopernikanski obrt, koji je našu planetu pomerio iz centra galaksije na njenu periferiju sredinom 16. veka (1542) i radovi Keplera i Galileja 35 menjaju osnove našeg poimanja sveta. Žene počinju da se obrazuju čitajući ženske almanahe, u privatnim školama,uz kućne učitelje, ali se u suštini ništa ne menja: naukom i dalje mogu da se bave samo žene iz dobrostojećih porodica, uz podršku njihovih muških članova. Tako je i Galilejeva ćerka Virdžinija (Virginia Galilei, 1600–1634), poznata pod svojim monaškim imenom Sestra Marija, zapisana kao jedna od žena koje su se na početku 17. veka bavile filozofijom prirode (Harth, 1992). U Engleskoj i Francuskoj žene iz aristokratskih porodica, dvorske dame, supruge i prijateljice uticajnih ličnosti, pokazuju sve veće interesovanje za nauku. Među njima je svakako najpoznatija Margaret Kevendiš (Margaret Cavendish, 1623–1673), vojvotkinja od Njukasla i dvorska dama na dvoru kralja Čarlsa I. Ona nije imala posebno obrazovanje u prirodnim naukama, ali je bila živog i istraživačkog duha. Za vreme građanskog rata u Engleskoj (1642), sa porodicom je izbegla u Pariz i tamo se udala za Vilijama Kevendiša (William Cavendish), koji se i sam zanimao za matematiku. Međutim, na njeno interesovanje za nauku najviše je uticao Vilijamov brat Čarls, koji ju je uveo u naučno društvo tzv. atomista. Margaret Kevendiš nam je ostavila obimno delo Razmatranja o eksperimentalnoj filozofiji (Observation Upon Experimental Philosophy), u kome je, uz osnove humane fiziologije, iznela i svoju teoriju o atomima, predstavljajući ih kao čestice različitih oblika (kvadrate, krugove i trouglove). Ove ideje razvila je u prepisci sa poznatim hemičarem Robertom Bojlom 36. Iako je Margaret Kevendiš nezaobilazno ime kada se govori o ženama u nauci, pitanje njenog naučnog doprinosa ostaje otvoreno. Sa aspekta savremene nauke, ona se pre svega bavila popularizacijom nauke ili, preciznije, filozofijom prirode. Osim sa Bojlom, dopisivala se i sa drugim poznatim filozofima i naučnicima toga vremena, između ostalih i sa Tomasom Hobsom, koji je značajno uticao na njeno shvatanje filozofije prirode. Zanimljivo je da je napisala jedan od prvih naučnofantastičnih romana Usijani svet (The Blazing World), u kome glavna junakinja putuje svemirom. Značajno je to što je pisala i objavljivala pod svojim imenom, što je u to vreme bilo veoma smelo. Njen obiman stvaralački opus obuhvata istorijske rasprave, eseje, poeme, pozorišne komade i autobiografiju (Farra, 2004; Millar i sar., 1996). thumb|Margaret Kevendiš i naslovna strana njene knjige Usijani svet Ne tako poznata, ali ne i manje značajna, svakako je još jedna Engleskinja, En Konvej (Ann Conwey, 1621–1679). Po udaji za grofa Konveja, matematičara i astronoma, ona je njihov dom Rigli hol promovisala u pravi intelektualni centar poznat ne samo u Engleskoj nego i širom Evrope. En Konvej se još pre udaje upoznala sa Dekartovim spisima, koji su u njoj probudili naučničku radoznalost. U svom rukopisu Principi filozofije (Principles of Philosophy) uvela je pojam monada – jedinstvenih celina materije i duha koje na okupu drži kosmički princip, ali koje se mogu menjati. Ostaće tajna da li je Lajbnic 37 , koji se s njom godinama dopisivao, od nje preuzeo taj pojam. U svakom slučaju, njene ili ne, monade su bile osnova kasnijeg shvatanja pojma atoma kao nedeljevih materijalnih celina (Millar i sar., 1996). thumb|Sara Haton, En Konvej – filozofkinja Sa druge strane Lamanša, u istom periodu živi markiza Emili di Šatle Lomon (Emilie Marquise Du Chatelet Lomon, 1706–1749), poznata kao Lejdi Njutn, bliska prijateljica Voltera i Fridriha Velikog. Otac joj je bio šef protokola na dvoru Luja XIV, a muž, markiz od Šatle Lomona, takođe se bavio matematikom i fizikom. Napisala je Elemente Njutnove filozofije i prevela njegove Principe. Za esej o prirodi vatre dobila je nagradu Francuske akademije nauka 1737. godine. Iako je bila samouka astronomka i matematičarka, njeni prevodi Lajbnicovih i Njutnovih dela sadrže i originalne stručne komentare. Poznato je da se nije slagala u svemu sa Njutnom, a da je istorija nauke potvrdila da je ona bila u pravu. Naime, za razliku od Njutna koji je tvrdio da je kinetička energija tela proporcionalna brzini kretanja tela, ona je dokazala da je energija u stvari proporcionalna kvadratu brzine. Volter (inače poznat po svojoj mizoginiji) pisao je da su se u njegovo vreme desila dva čuda: jedno su radovi i otkrića Isaka Njutna, drugo da je jedna žena te radove prevela i objasnila. Za razliku od njenih savremenica, njoj nije nedostajala samouverenost. Smatrala je da joj ne treba suditi po polu već po zaslugama i onome što govori i radi, kao celovita osoba, kao i da možda ima metafizičara i filozofa čije je znanje veće od njenog, ali da ih ona nije srela. Emili di Šatle Lomon se zalagala i za potpunu ravnopravnost žena u obrazovanju. Smatrala je da ih država, uskraćujući im pravo na obrazovanje, onemogućava da se izraze u nauci i umetnosti (Kohlstedt, 1999; Milar i sar., 2003; Zinsser i Haynes, 2006). thumb|left|Naslovna strana Njutnovih Principa thumb|Emili di Šatle Lomon Da je tadašnja naučna zajednica poznavala i priznavala rad žena koje su se u to vreme bavile naukom, dokaz je i to što je poznati fizičar Bernuli 38 tvrdio da je manje poznata Ana Barbara Rajnhard (Anna Barbara Reinhardt, 1730–1796), Švajcarkinja, bolja matematičarka od Emili di Šatle Lomon. Ne znamo šta je o tome mislila Emili di Šatle Lomon, ali danas jedna prestižna nagrada Švajcarskog udruženja elektroinženjera nosi ime Ane Rajnhard (Alic, 1986). U Francuskoj 17. veka srećemo i prvu ženu koju možemo smatrati inženjerom rudarstva, iako ne, naravno, u današnjem smislu te reči. To je baronesa De Bosolej (de Beausoleil, umrla 1642), koja je objavila obimno delo o rudnom bogatstvu Francuske. Nažalost, pošto se bavila i alhemijom, bila je optužena za veštičarenje i umrla je u zatvoru. Poznata alhemičarka bila je i princeza Ana, sestra danskog kralja Frederika (1546), ali ju je visoki položaj verovatno sačuvao od slične sudbine. Krajem 17. veka izvesna Mari Mordrak (Marie Maurdrac) rukovodila je prvom privatnom hemijskom laboratorijom u Francuskoj i napisala prvi priručnik iz hemije za žene, 1666. (Lloyd and DeLoach, 1970; Oglivie et al., 2000; Apotheker and Sarkadi, 2011). Već pomenuta Ana Marija fon Šurman (Anna Maria von Schurmann, 1607– 1678) diplomirala je pravo i filozofiju na Univerzitetu u Utrehtu. Fon Šurman je bila Dekartova bliska prijateljica i jedna od njegovih štićenjica. Javno je iznosila stav da inteligencija i sposobnost logičkog rasuđivanja nisu osobine samo jednog pola. Sam Dekart je inače svoje delo Principi filozofije (Principia Philosophiae, 1644) posvetio svojoj učenici kraljici Elizabeti Češkoj (1618–1680) zbog njenog talenta za matematiku i metafiziku. Osim Elizabete, i Sofija Šarlota, kraljica Pruske (Sophie Charlotte, 1668–1705) pokazivala je interesovanje za prirodne nauke i filozofiju. Dekart je imao i druge učenice i sledbenice, poput En de la Vižin (Anne de la Vigine, 1634–1684), ćerke ličnog lekara Luja XIII i dekana Pariske medicinske visoke škole, zatim izvesnu Mari Dipre (Marie Dupre), o kojoj ne znamo mnogo, i svoju nećaku Katarinu Dekart (Catherine Descartes, 1637 –1706). I švedska kraljica Kristina (Kristina Augusta, 1626–1689) pominje se kao jedna od Dekartovih štićenica koje je obrazovao u matematici i fizici (Mlađenović, 1991; Harth, 1992). Pomenimo ovde i jednu ženu koja je živela nešto kasnije, ali statusno pripada damama iz salona. U istoriji informatike priznat je doprinos Ejde Lavlejs Bajron (Lovelace, Lady Augusta Ada Byron, 1815–1852), ćerke pesnika lorda Bajrona 39 . Ona nije nikada upoznala svog čuvenog oca, jer se on rastao od njene majke En Izabel Milbank (Anne Isabelle Milbank) neposredno posle njenog rođenja, ali je nasledila njegovu originalnost i nekonvencionalnost. Uz majčinu podršku, Lavlejs je stekla solidno obrazovanje iz prirodnih nauka. Imala je kućne učitelje iz matematike, astronomije i fizike, i u svojoj trinaestoj godini napravila je nacrt mašine za letenje. Imala je samo 17 godina kada je srela Čarlsa Bebidža40, profesora matematike iz Kembridža, konstruktora mašine za rešavanje diferencijalnih jednačina, preteče elektronskih računara. Saradnja sa Bebidžem nastavila se i posle njene udaje za Vilijama Kinga (William King), 1835. godine. Lavlejs je Bebidžu dala ideju za uvođenje bušenih kartica za programiranje i primenu binarnog koda. Iz njihove prepiske se vidi da je ona i predložila da se nova analitička mašina za računanje (prethodna je bila diferencijalna) zove general purpose calculator (računar opšte namene). Nažalost, umrla je rano, u 37. godini. U njenu čast, Mornarica SAD je po njoj nazvala jedan od svojih kompjuterskih jezika – ADA (Maisel i Smart, 1997; Oglivie et al., 2000; Milar i sar., 2003; Popović, 2007b). thumb|Ejda Lavlejs Bajron|left thumb|Bebidžova prva računarska mašina|centre